PureHearted Wolf
by Hitomi Itsumo
Summary: My first Wolf's Rain fanfic. A little yaoi fic. hope you enjoy. TsumexToboe Please read, really sweet fic. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Author's Notes: My first Wolf's Rain fic. Yay me so special. ::does happy dance:: Anyway for all you mean, cruel people who might sue me if I don't say this: I DON'T OWN WOLF'S RAIN! Okay you mean people happy? Anyway before you continue reading on, this is a YAOI fic. In other words it is boy/boy love. And the lovely couple is Tsume/Toboe and it is done in Tsume's point of view. Hope you enjoy and please review! **

It was a hot, sunny day as we left yet another city. Oh, how I was so bored of goingfrom city to city but at the same time enjoying it. Atleast we were able to get something to eat and I wouldn't have to hear Porky complaining that he was hungrey or that the Runt's feet hurt. For now I could have a little peace and quiet.

"Man, am I stuffed," I heard Hige say behind me.

"Is the only time you are happy is when your gut is stuffed?" I asked him in an annoyed tone. I could feel him glaring at me but didn't look back.

"Hey now calm down you guys, there is no need to get all angrey," Toboe said to the two of us. I sighed as I heard Hige yelling at Toboe for being such an annoying pup. It amazed me that Toboe would not bite at him but that was Toboe for you. He wouldn't bite anyone unless he had to. I took my gaze towards Kiba whom was being quiet as usual. He always got on my nerves, how he never complained about anything.

Evening came quickly that day it seemed. We made camp in a meadow so that we could settle down for the night. It seemed that Porky was already asleep by the time we had gotten the fire started. What a lazy wolf. Kiba sat by the fire and Toboe sat next to me as usual. Why was this kid so fond of me? I would always brush him off and all he would do is smile at me. I noticed Kiba lay down and close his eyes. Toboe yawned and I looked at him.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" I asked. He looked at me with those big golden eyes of his and smiled.

"I am fine, don't worry about me, Tsume," he answered. I sighed, getting up from where I had been sitting. He looked up at me and tilted his head.

"I am going to go for a walk and clear my head," I said to him before walking off. I could feel him looking at me. That kid really ticked me off, why in the hell did he always look at me?


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Author's Notes: Okay here is Chapter two, hope you like this fic. **

A good ways away from the camp I sat down on the ground and looked upat the moon. It had been a while since I had been able to actually have time alone. The moon seemed peaceful tonight but it always looking that way when it was full. The sound of a twig snapping surprised me and I turned my head to see if anyone was there. It was the runt, standing there looking at me.

I glared at him, "Don't scare me like that!" Toboe yelped at my words and frowned. Noticing his frown I felt bad for snapping at him. He was too innocent to be snapped at but he didn't have to scare me like that.

"Can I join you?" he asked me.

For a couple of seconds I was silent. Why would he want to join me in staring at the moon? He should be resting with the others, not spending time with me. I have said so many mean things to him and yet...and yet... I blinked a couple of times before looking back up at the moon, "Sure kid."

He sat down beside me and looked at me with curious eyes. "Tsume?"

I looked at him, "What is it?"

He smiled, "You look different when the moon shines down on you."

Uh, thanks I guess," I replied blushing a little. He giggled which made me glare at him.

"Tsume, there is something that I want to tell you. I didn't want to tell you around Kiba and Hige, they might think I am foolish," Toboe said.

My eyes softened some, "What is it you want to tell me?"

"Tsume, ever since I met you you made me feel happy and protected. The only time I felt that way was when Nanny took care of me. But the feeling I have for you is stronger, I love you," he said which made my heart skip a beat. This was the first time someone had ever told me that they loved me. What did I do to be loved? Before I could reply he crawled in front of me and kissed me. It was strange to have his lips against mine and I didn't know what to do. I pushed him away and got up quickly.

"Sorry, Toboe but I can't love you back. I am not fit for this love stuff, it is just how I am," I told him which now I knew I shouldn't have said. I noticed those sweet, innocent eyes show sadness in them. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but he wiped them away quickly. He got up and looked at me sadly before running back to camp. I said nothing, no words came out of my mouth to stop him.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Notes: ::Is too busy beating the crap out of Tsume to type anything else for author notes:: **

I awoke at the same place I had been last night. I must have fallen asleep as I was looking up at the moon. I could hear the voices of the others and got up, walking over to where they were. Once I got there I noticed Porky complaining about how he could have gotten an extra hour of sleep. I then saw Kiba looking around and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him in concern.

"It's Toboe, I can't find him," Kiba replied. "Have you seen him?"

My eyes widened recalling the events of last night. A frown came upon my face as I remembered I shoved Toboe away and told him I didn't feel the same way he did. I could tell Kiba was now looking at me.

"No, I haven't seen him," I replied in a quiet voice.

"I will go and find him then, you stay here with Hige," Kiba said, starting to walk off.

I grabbed him by the shouder, "There is no way in hell I am staying with that damn wolf. Stay here, I will be back soon." Kiba looked at me and smiled with a nod.

I started to recall the events from last night as I kept up with Toboe's trail. I couldn't believe he loved me and what did I do in return? I just shoved him away. I wouldn't doubt he is hurting.

It seemed by the trail, that Toboe had gone into a city. Transforming back into my human disguise, I walked into the city. The city smelt like rotten humans, if the kid wanted someplace to be alone, why in the hell did he have to come here? The people hear reminded me of when we met that Zali guy and his pack. The smell here started to make my blood boil.

Just then, I heard a howl that I could recognize from any. Toboe's howl echoed through the city, stopping everyone from their chores to look in the direction of which it had come from. Quickly, I dashed off into the direction Toboe's howl had come from.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Once I got there, the scene I saw made my blood boil. Toboe had been ganged up on by a couple of pathetic humans. They had slashed him in the arm and in the leg with a knife. He was on the ground now, one of the humans on top of him, ready to cut his neck.

"Get off of him!" I yelled at the man on top of Toboe. The man looked at me and smirked. He got off of Toboe and kicked him in the gut which made Toboe yelp in pain.

"What is it to ya what we do to him?" the man asked me, taking a step towards me, his gang following.

I smirked as one of the men ran at me, his fist raised. I grabbed his wrist and threw him into one of the other guys. Another tried to kick me but I jumped up in the air, dodging it. I landed behind him and kicked him in the ribs. I saved the very best for last and dashed at the man who had the knife. I jumped on top of him, unsheathing my own knife and putting it to his throat. He looked up at me with frightened eyes. It was amazing at how humans can act all tough one minute and then become a frightened kitten the next.

"Please, don't hurt me, I will do anything," the man pleaded to me, the sound made my ears hurt.

"If you hurt anyone else, then I will kill you, you got that?!" I yelled at him. He nodded and I let him go. I watched him run out into the city streets until I took my attention down at Toboe who was still laying on the ground, his eyes full of tears.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five **

**Author's Notes:** **So we are down to the final chapter. Hope you enjoy and REVIEW! **

I looked down at him, at first I felt like punching myself to death. He would not have gotten hurt if I had not said those things to him. He could still be safe and carefree. Now he looked like a bird who just had its wings clipped. I knelt down in front of him, examining his wounds. Toboe lay still, not moving an inch. Then he embraced me, holding on to me. He cried, his crying made my heart drop to my legs. I slowly put my arms around him.

"Toboe, I am sorry, it is my fault you are like this," I said stroking Toboe's hair, trying to calm him down. He stopped his crying for a second.

"I accept you apology," he replied, resting his on my shoulder.

"Its just...I have never had someone tell me they loved me before and I didn't know how to react. I am glad that you feel that way about me, Toboe," I said. It was all I could really say although my heart was urging me to say more. Toboe nodded and I said something that never thought would come out of my lips. "Toboe...I have feelings for you too."

He looked up at me, wide-eyed in surprise. I nodded to him, wiping the tears from his eyes gently with one finger. "You told me last night that you felt happy and protected around me, well I feel the same. I just didn't know how to express it last night." Before I would let him reply, I kissed him. He kissed back which made me feel so happy inside. These emotions that I was feeling now were strange but at the same time peaceful. We stopped the kiss, taking time to breath. I then tended to his wounds. Once that was done I got up and looked down at him.

"Lets head back, Kiba and Hige are probably worried," I said to him with a smile. He nodded, returning the smile and I helped him up.

Once we got back, Kiba was the first to greet us. Noticing Toboe's wounds, I explained to Kiba what had happened. He smiled at me and then tended to Toboe's wounds, seeing if the bandages were holding out.

"Well, lets go on, we have long journey ahead of us," Kiba said as he put his hands in his pockets and started to walk. Porky followed, complaining as usual . I walked next to Toboe and he lookedat me, smiling. I grinned and he took my hand in his. This kid amazed me, how he was able to make me show such hidden emotions. I loved him for that, because he was such a pure-hearted wolf.


End file.
